Decisions, Decisions
by Me
Summary: Charlie Brown's in charge & must decide what to do when Sally does something he'd never do on a ball diamond. Linus debates framing his blanket.


Hope you like this. I've always loved Peanuts - they formed my first fanfics when I was knee high to a grasshopper than just drawing picture stories. I first had this idea years ago, after having to put a younger cousin in timeout. It's hard to put characters in really unusual situations for them, but I think I did okay. BTW, I actually beaned an on- deck hitter, too - in whiffleball.  
  
DECISIOSN, DECISIONS  
  
"Go to your room, young lady."  
  
Sally Brown stared, disbelieving. "Big brother, you've never made a decision this fast in your life," she remarked.  
  
"I know." He sighed. "I know. But, Mom and Dad left a note saying I'm in charge," he said, as he began to get more uncertain. "And what you did at school...well, I mean, you know better than...well, of course you do." He said more meekly, "You'll still go, won't you? I mean, you don't have to. Yes you do."  
  
"All I did was throw a kickball at someone's head because they were being mean. The teachers didn't even see it," Sally cried.  
  
"Yes. That's right. And you need to learn you can't do that! Sally, I've never thrown at a batter In my life," he exclaimed.  
  
"You beaned the on-deck hitter once," Sally countered.  
  
"Okay, I mean on purpose. Sally, that could have hurt, and you know it. Now, I know you're only in second grade. I'm not going to ground you....I don't think. Or maybe I should." He rubbed his chin.  
  
"I can't believe my own big brother would punish me at all," Sally said. "You're usually nice."  
  
Charlie Brown thought for a second. "Sally, I would never let a pitcher stay in the game who was throwing at someone's head. That is bad baseball, and it's just bad. Now, go!"  
  
Sally was stunned that Charlie Brown, nine, had been as steadfast as he had. But, somehow, he was. She stormed off in a huff. And, the extremely blonde, round-headed kid stood in stunned silence. "Good grief. What have I done," he asked himself.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. "Hello," Charlie Brown said as he answered.  
  
"You better come over here. I think Linus has flipped," Lucy sneered. Linus, Lucy, and Rerun Van Pelt lived next to Charlie Brown and his family. Lucy was in Charlie Brown's class, while Linus was a grade lower. Rerun was in first grade.  
  
"I can't. Mom and Dad left a note. They had to take Grandma to the hospital; she felt and broke her hip. And, I just sent Sally to her room for throwing a kickball at someone."  
  
"You?!" Lucy burst out in a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, ha, ha. I mean, just that idea that you, as wishy-washy as you are, would..." The laughter came again. "Oh, Charlie Brown, that's the funniest joke I've heard all year. The idea that you would have the courage to discipline someone is...well..."  
  
Charlie Brown sighed. "Maybe you're right, Lucy. It was a mistake. I'll go let her out."  
  
"Wait a minute, you blockhead. Don't tell me you're going to just let it slide."  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
"Never mind what I said. You need to show her who's boss. If I were you, I'd say no TV for a whole year! And no dessert, either! She has to learn to be nice," Lucy exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, I'll think about that. Thanks." Charlie Brown hung up, and opened the door. His dog, Snoopy, had knocked at it. The beagle walked in carrying his supper dish. "Good grief, Snoopy. I'm taking advice on teaching someone to be nice from an eternal crab. And, I still don't know what Linus is doing."  
  
Meanwhile, over in the Van Pelt household, Linus was putting tape on his blanket, and taking it off. Rerun was gazing at him in amazement while tearing off pieces of tape. Lucy walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"What did Charlie Brown say?" Linus asked her.  
  
"He has his own problems. You and that stupid blanket," Lucy complained, letting the thought hang.  
  
"I thought you wanted him to get rid of it," Rerun said. "You said you didn't like that he always carried it."  
  
"Getting rid of it does not mean writing all over it and framing it on the wall!"  
  
Linus ingored Lucy. "Now, John 3:16 is a little longer. It would make a nice centerpice; the letters wouldn't be too big. But, it might almost be too many letters, unless I get a really big frame."  
  
"Why don't you just print the whole Bible on the blanket, if you want to write all over it?"  
  
"Because, Lucy, then I wouldn't be able to read the words late at night." He looked back at Rerun. "Although, that gives me a thought. What if I put two or three verses on there? Tear off some more tape. Put some on top here, and some on the bottom here."  
  
Charlie Brown absent-minded pulled out a can after setting Snoopy's dish on the table. He opened the can, and began pouring. "What should I do, Snoopy? I mean, is Sally going to be mad at me now? Should I make the punishment more or less if she talks mean? I mean, I can understand, I don't like getting sent to my room for a timeout. And, I've never punished anyone anyway. Did I even do it right?" he asked as he sat the dish in front of Snoopy. "Should I have just said 'no TV' right away instead?"  
  
Snoopy looked stoic. The World War One Flying Ace stared at the meal in the local mess hall. As with most meals the infantry got, everything was green. He would be thankful to get back to the fine meals of the Air Corps.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Snoopy. I gave you green beans by misake." Charlie Brown picked up the dish and emptied it. He got another can out, opened it, and emptied its contents into Snoopy's dish as he spoke. "I don't like to say no going outside at all. I think this is too little to say she's grounded for a week or anything. But, what am I saying? Who am I to judge? And, she might suggest that, anyway. Or is she remorseful? Or, maybe shes ready to run away. After all, she almost left school one day in first grade, except she forgot her locker combintion. I'll tell you, having a sister is hard work," he said as he put the meal in front of Snoopy.  
  
Snoopy looked questionsingly at the dish. It appears that the quartermaster is experimenting with the notion that certain foods are good for your eyes. Clever idea, Sir. If this works and General Pershing gets wind of it, it's a sure promotion for you.  
  
"Oh, what am I doing, Snoopy? I gave you carrots this time." As he sat the dish back up, the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Charlie Brown, guess what?" Linus sighed. "I decided on several Bible verses on security that I think are my favorites. I'm ready to write them on my blanket and frame it." He blinked. "It's a weird feeling, Charlie Brown. But, I think I'm ready for this."  
  
"Great, hey, listen. I had to send Sally to her room for throwing a kickball at someone's head. I need to know what you think? What should I say to her? How should I act? How will she act?"  
  
"Well, I think the first thing you need to say to her is the Golden Rule. 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.'" Linus slapped his forehead. "Of course, that verse would be perfect framed. Rerun, put the markers away, we're not coloring on that blanket yet!" He left the phone. After about a minute, Lucy got on the line. "You blockhead!" she screamed. "I don't know what you said to Linus, but we were this close to losing that dumb blanket and at leaast having it framed. But, now he's going to keep carrying it! I hope you're satisfied!" She slammed down the receiver.  
  
"What a weird day. Snoopy, did you..." He looked around. Finally, he saw Snoopy leave with something from the refrigerator. "Well, he might as well. I'm too distracted to pour dog food."  
  
He walked into Sally's room next. He saw her looking forlorn. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands. He sat besides her and sighed. What was he supposed to say? How did one start such a conversation?  
  
"You know better," was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He winced. Not only was that a dumb thing to say - even if he hadn't said it earlier - but he could tell from her face she didn't need a lecture.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you're going to yell at me, too? Why don't you just stop being my big brother, you Benedict Arthur," she said bitterly.  
  
"Sally, I know how you feel. It probably doesn't feel that much different than when Mom or Dad sends us." She shook her head. "The truth is, being a pitcher, I might have been more upset then they would."  
  
"I wondered how you had guts to do that," Sally admitted  
  
"True. I think I was thinking about that. People have been killed by baseballs, Sally. You could have hurt that kid very seriously. I'm sure you were upset. But, there is never a reason to throw anything at anyone. Understand?" She nodded.  
  
Charlie Brown gave her a brief hug. "Benedict Arthur, huh? You know, you don't like all the hard work of learning. But, you've tried to be nice at school. That's saved you a couple times, the reputation you have of being good and listening well. But, if you let yourself get carried away like that again, when soemthing really bad happens, you might not be so lucky. We need to be a team. I'll help you, but you need to help me, and be good. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Sally grinned. "That really wasn't too bad of a lecture."  
  
"Really? I wasn't even trying. Look, I don't feel right making this decision."  
  
"You mean, you're so wishy-washy you can't?"  
  
'That too. You either have to write a letter of apology, or you get no TV today."  
  
Sally thought for a minute. "Writing is what I would have to do at school. Do you think I want to write?" She sighed, and spoke forlornly. "I probably should though, huh? You're right. Mom and Dad have taught us well. That was mean, and I know it. Just leave me alone here. I'll be done in a little bit."  
  
Linus and Lucy met Charlie Brown and Sally along a brick wall early in the evening. Linus was still carrying his security blanket. "Couldn't give that up, could you?" Charlie Brown said.  
  
"Not yet. I'm down to 3,122 verses that I'd want on it. So, how did it go with Sally?"  
  
"Fine. Mom and Dad said I handled things perfectly. The timeout, giving her a choice of punishments, everything worked well. I think the letter shows she really thought about what she'd done. My dad was even surprised I had the guts to do what I did."  
  
"Dad showed me what can happen if you get bleeding in your brain," Sally said. "He let me look in a book. It's called a mannerism. I'll never throw at anyone again. Mannerisms are scary."  
  
"Especially mannerisms involving carrying or framing security blankets." Lucy harrumphed. "Who would ever put favorite Bible verses on a security blanket?"  
  
"I don't know, but one thing's for sure. When I get older, I want to be just like my big brother," Sally said. "Except, I'd really like to be more successful at..."  
  
Lucy knew she wanted to say it. "Come on, admit it. Everything."  
  
Sally didn't want to be as harsh as Lucy. And, now she wanted to show how good she could be, too. "Well, especially pitching. Big brother, how about letting me pitch sometime? I promise, I won't throw anywhere near the batter's head. You're right. Throwing inside is fine, but we don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
Charlie Brown sighed. He didn't like giving up his favorite position. But, if it would let his sister see that he had confidence in her being good, he would let her. "Sure. I guess it is boring to pitch when you're behind 20-0 With our team, I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances." 


End file.
